


Dreams and Silence

by sunshinesshadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Light Angst, Lonely Kageyama Tobio, Nightmares, Sad Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesshadow/pseuds/sunshinesshadow
Summary: Kageyama wakes up to silence
Relationships: Kageyama Kazuyo & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Dreams and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble or scene that was supposed to be part of a bigger work, but doesn't fit anymore. I might add it later on to that work as a side story with the series function. I'm just posting it to have it out there, I guess. Hope you can enjoy...

Tobio wakes up from his nightmare to the day after his middle school graduation and the first day of his summer vacation. The heat steamrolling through his home makes his futon uncomfortable but he can’t seem to bring himself to get up yet. The silence accompanying him tells him that his parents have already left for Tokyo.

Tobio wipes the dried tears on his face, before finally walking out of the room and into the kitchen groggily. Tobio moves the breakfast his sister, Miwa, made for him from the table to the microwave. While waiting for his food, Tobio gets lost in thought.

His nightmare had started out as a sweet dream. He had been learning how to play volleyball with his grandfather. He remembers laughing as he scrambles after the ball that flew past his head. When he caught the ball and turned around, Kunimi and Kindaichi stood in front of him. Kindaichi wrestled for the volleyball in his hand, while Kunimi repeated the words the volleyball captain had said to him at their last meeting.  _ “Why did you have to make volleyball not fun anymore?” _

The beeping of the microwave startles him out of the reverie. 

Tobio eats his breakfast slowly, hoping to finish so Miwa won’t be annoyed at him again. Even though it had been a week since he stopped doing his morning runs, Tobio still doesn’t have the appetite for his breakfast. Without exercise to fuel his appetite, the rice and omelet sit too heavy for his stomach. 

The silence that returns sits even heavier. The lack of heavy footsteps and shuffling of a newspaper bother him. The lack of a concerned voice and comforting words bother him.

The lack of his grandfather’s presence bothers Tobio. 

The restlessness that has been accumulating for months feels ready to explode without volleyball--without his teammates to yell at. There’s nowhere left for his anger to escape and he takes it out on the dishes he’s washing.

Yet, the lingering loneliness clings to Tobio like a shadow.

The house is still dark with shadows of the morning, when Tobio leaves the house to escape the suffocating presence of his loneliness.

_ “Why did you have to make volleyball not fun anymore?”  _ haunts his mind.

The silence screams at his back with each step.

He wants volleyball to be fun again.


End file.
